


February 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One creature's attack wrecking a rare toy Reverend Amos Howell waited weeks for caused him to tremble with rage.





	February 10, 2004

I never created DC.

One creature's attack wrecking a rare toy Reverend Amos Howell waited weeks for caused him to tremble with rage and attack it.

THE END


End file.
